


Coming home: A voice in the dark

by Wellversed_inthe_multiverse



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: A Voice in The Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellversed_inthe_multiverse/pseuds/Wellversed_inthe_multiverse
Summary: Spoilers for season 1 episode 6/7 of the Zombies Run app.Five has survived the odds, been shot at, chased by a horde of the Undead and now she follows the voice in the dark telling her to come home.





	Coming home: A voice in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 4 years ago and found it in my google docs so thought i would actually post it whether or not it is read is a completely different kettle of fish.

She'd been running, most of the day and well into the night.   
After being shot at by New Canton and chased by various mobs of people and undead she felt she had nothing left to carry on. Sam changed that his rambling to her even though he didn’t know she was still alive, it made her want to come home and after picking Sam’s transmissions to her that's where she was heading. He told her to run towards the red beacon; that they were telling him to go to bed and that there was a horde heading in. They always headed over by Abel; she hadn’t been there long but she heard them some nights when she couldn’t sleep. she didn't know if they were the Same zombies or new shamblers, it had never occurred to her before as she had never given it any thought, zombies are zombies and they were behind her. a few shamblers had made it to the gates. Sam had warned her that they were going to lock the gates, as they did every night to stop any zombies getting in.

Exhaustion had almost overtaken her when she reached the crest of the hill, she could see Abel, there was runner 21 and 18 on the sentry, one of them had spotted her and ran to alert Sam and raise the alarm. She heard Sam suddenly full of life again shouting she made out the words “I can see you”, “open the gates” and “you're home”. She made it through the gates and collapsed breathing heavily.

The gates came down behind her, she was home. The edges of her vision were foggy, not sure if this was from tears, exhaustion or if she had got something in her eyes from landing on the ground, she didn't care.

She heard steps, hurried steps running to her the voices seemed far away and the more she strained the quieter they became.

“Five, Five” Sam was shouting her name, people had begun to crowd waking up from tents and the few blocks of ‘housing’

“grab her left arm Evan, I’ll grab her other arm we can get her up” Sara and Evan scooped Five up from the ground she had lost consciousness but she was breathing and there were no obvious bite marks and no coughing which was a good start. “Sam she's out cold, run on ahead Evan and I have got her we can take her to Maxine, you can let Maxine know that she’s okay, unconscious, but no bites or anything untoward. Go on we can manage Five.”

Sam ran off in the direction of the medical building, eager to relay the message to Maxine.“everyone make room, go back to the bunks or go to the rec centre.”

“we will give you an update when we know anything, now runners back to bed, we've got runs in the morning. now go!” the onlookers and runners dispersed quickly at Evans request, as head of Runners they did tend to listen to his orders more often than they would Sara’s but they obviously thought Five had died, either New Canton had shot her or the Zoms had turned her. she was the last person they expected to run back through the gates.

Sam filled Maxine in just as Sarah and Evan brought her through.

“lie her down on the bed, I’ll look her over, but you're sure Sara, no bites? She's very lucky, especially in the dark. She's extremely dehydrated” Maxine ran her hands over Fives skin, she had a few bruises and an occasional small scratch likely from the branches as she ran through the dark woods. “can you all please leave, I will give you an update on her condition as soon as I know anything” Sara and Evan looked at Maxine their own stubborn looks as if to say ‘i’m not going’ were met with Maxines cold glare and crossed arms, they glanced at each other and nodded.

“I'll come in first thing check on Five if that's okay Maxine?”   
“Both of you get some rest, I’m sure you both have important runs to do tomorrow, sure you can come and check on her tomorrow Sara but for now I need to finish her examination, get some fluids into her and let her rest.” A smile danced on Maxine's lips as the two runners walked out, she continued to examine Five, checking more for any internal damage, broken bones, bleeding etc.

She had already removed Fives trousers before she realised Sam was still there. He looked a little pale and shaken, he had hold of her hand tightly, not too tight so that it hurt, just tight enough so he knew she was really there, he stroked a strand of hair from her face and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “Sam I didn't even realise you were still here. go get some rest Sam, Fives okay she’s resting and so should you, the other runners need you tomorrow.”

“Maxine, can I stay? I need to make sure she's okay; I want to be here when she wakes up. I thought I’d lost another runner, don't think I could take losing another one, especially so soon after Alice.” Sam's eyes had tears in them, she couldn't force him away, she didn't think that Five had been around long enough to get so attached but she also knew that Sam cared about his runners, he was still so human after everything that had happened since the out break.

“you can stay, there's a chair and some bedding over there but you've got to stay out of the way Sam, so no hand holding just sit and get some sleep” Sam looked at his hand, sheepishly he put her hand down and fetched the chair and blanket.

Maxine removed Fives t-shirt it was dirty cold and wet but no tears in the fabric. She had on a black sports bra underneath. Maxine checked her chest and abdomen before slightly lifting her to check her back and neck. Maxine also checked Fives head for any lumps, bumps cuts or scrapes of which there were none and no sign of any broken bones. she walked across the room and wheeled over an iv stand with a fresh bag attached. she opened a sealed package containing a needle and hooked it up to the i.v drip, she cleaned the area around her elbow, tied a tourniquet and placed the iv into the blood vessel that appeared just below the surface. Maxine looked at Sam a warm smile on her face. “no broken bones no external wounds no worrying bruises. I think this may be a case of a very lucky runner with shock, dehydration and a few small contusions. Sam shes going to be fine, a little rest and she will be just fine.” Maxine released the tourniquet and walked over to the cupboards pulling out a blanket, she placed it over Five to keep her warm. "She's resting Sam, and you should too" Maxine stifled a yawn and stretched a little. "I'll be back to check on her in a few hours, just promise me you'll get some sleep" Sam nodded silently at Maxine as she turned to leave. "I didn't realise how close you two were"   
"We weren't really, but, I guess I didn't want to let myself get too attached then when Janine almost got her killed today with New Canton I realised I didn't really know her but I still cared. Max when I saw her ahead of the horde running back, I thought she was dead and she came back she’s the only one who ever came back."   
"Sam you're overtired and understandably a little emotional just rest and you and Five can talk in the morning, we can all talk in the morning."   
With that, Maxine walked back out into the dark leaving the two alone. Sam leant forward in his chair his arms on the bed.   
"I meant it when I called you my friend, I know so far we've not spoken much its been a bit crazy since you got here, no excuse though I guess, I'm really glad you're back and you're alive, I'm sorry about the ice cream rolls and for everything I said. Look at me saying sorry and you can't even hear me I’ll see you when you wake up Five then I will really say sorry." Sam yawned and moved backwards in the chair pulling his blanket tight around him.

Morning came around quickly and Janine out of guilt for her part in Five being out all night checked in on her 3 times before being reassured she would get an update once Five had finally woken up. A few of the runners checked in before heading out for their scheduled runs. It was almost midday by the time she had woken up. She looked around confused at her surroundings until the events of the previous day flooded back. She was home, no longer alone in the dark.


End file.
